uncgfandomcom-20200215-history
Eating
This page is meant to inform users about places to eat so please dont use it as a way to advertise. The difference lies in how the information is presented. On the other hand, please don't simply bash places you don't like. Just mention the specific thing you had a problem with and why(time to be seated, cleanliness, food quality, etc). It's the difference between "the service sucks" and "the waiter took a long time to refill my glass." On-Campus The food prepared by [http://www.dineoncampus.com/UNCG/ UNCG Dining Services '] is actually better than you might expect and the variety is impressive. If you purchase a meal plan then the cost is reasonable. But if you are paying cash, food prices seem high until you factor in the time and trouble you are saving by eating on campus instead of driving to eat off campus. *'Spartan Restaurant is in the main dining hall upstairs on the second floor, formerly known as The Caf. Before you go inside, be careful which entrance you use. The layout is circular and the signage is poor so it’s kind of disorienting if you don’t know your way around. Choose one entry and you’ll see what looks like a traditional cafeteria space with a salad bar, grilled items, and seasonal offerings. Choose a different entry and you’ll see a smaller food court area with a nicer salad bar and seemingly healthier menu options. In the middle is a waffle station, dessert bar, and soft serve ice cream machine. Regardless of the entry you choose, you can wander from one side to the other and enjoy all-you-care-to-eat for one price. The worst thing about eating in the Spartan Restaurant is finding what you want and knowing where to look for specific food stations. Hopefully the signage can be improved because right now it is really confusing. *'Spartan Market' in the main dining hall on the first floor (ground level) includes a Seattle’s Best coffee kiosk, Spartan Grille, Taco Bell, and a variety of grab-and-go prepackaged items. Please note: pricing is closer to that of a convenience store (like 7-11 or Circle-K) than that of a grocery store. For instance, a 12-pack of Pure Life bottled water is $7, while a 28-pack (24+4 bonus) of the precise same product is $3.48 at the Wendover Avenue Wal-Mart. The Market gives the advantage of being able to use Flex, so think carefully about whether the premium is worth it or not. *'EUC Food Court '''is on the first floor (main level) of the Elliott University Center across from the Barnes & Noble campus bookstore. Food court options include: Au Bon Pain soups; Chef Yan Asian recipes from China, Korea, Malaysia, Thailand and Vietnam; Chick-Fil-A chicken menu items; Coyote Jack’s Southwest grill; Evolutions rotating menu of ethnic and traditional foods; Olo Sushi; Papa John's Express; and Quiznos sub sandwiches. *'EUC Marketplace''' is on the first floor (main level) of the Elliott University Center across from the Barnes & Noble Starbucks Café. The Marketplace convenience store features a variety of grab-and-go groceries and snacks, prepackaged items, and residence hall supplies. *'Barnes & Noble Starbucks Café' is located next to the Barnes & Noble campus bookstore on the first floor (main level) of the Elliott University Center. The café serves coffees, teas, bottled beverages, pastries, and sandwiches. Starbucks will take your left over Bookstore Bucks. *'Bryan Food Court '''on the first floor (ground level) of the Bryan School of Business & Economics serves coffees, teas, bottled beverages, bagels, made-to-order sandwiches, and Au bon Pain soups. *'C-Blue', formerly known as the Pit Stop, is a convenience store in the McIver Street Parking Deck offering beverages, bagels, pastries, salads, sandwiches, and other items. *'Spartan Trader''' is a convenience store with a focus on sustainability. Located inside the Spring Garden Apartments building, environmentally friendly products include locally grown produce, organic and natural snacks, sliced deli meats, frozen meals, and beverages. . Near Campus Tate Street *'Boba House 'vegan and vegetarian, 332 Tate Street, 379-7444 (336) 379-7444. Open Monday-Friday, 11:30am-3pm and 5pm-9:30pm; Saturday 12noon-9:30pm. *'China Wok', 948 Walker Ave # D, 272-2800 (336) 272-2800. *'Don Ishiyaki Restaurant' (asian cuisine) 423 Tate Street 370-9677 (336) 370-9677 Great food, most items are under $10. *'El Carreton '''Mexican, 948 Walker Ave # A, 574-0048 (336) 574-0048. *'India Palace', 413 Tate Street, 379-0744 (336) 379-0744. *'Jibaro Latin Cafe', 401 Tate Street, 273-9788 (336) 273-9788. *'Jimmy John's gourmet sandwiches, 411 Tate Street, 370-9997 (336) 370-9997. Friendly staff, great sandwiches, late night delivery. Open late Monday-Sunday, 11am-3am. *'''Manhattan Pizza & Subs, 449 Tate Street # B, 333-9003 (336) 333-9003. *'New York Pizza', 337 Tate Street, 272-8953 (336) 272-8953. Excellent pizza and sub sandwiches with local bands playing in the adjacent bar. *'Subway', 407 Tate Street, 275-6055 (336) 275-6055. *'Sushi 101', 423 Tate Street, 370-9677 (336) 370-9677. *'Sushi Republic', 329 Tate Street, 274-6684 (336) 274-6684. *'Tate Street Coffee', 334 Tate Street, 275-2754 (336) 275-2754. Great coffee and pastries with featured entertainment by local musical artists. Open Monday-Saturday 7am-11pm and Sunday 8am-11pm. *'Thai Garden', 427 Tate Street, 274-3699 (336) 274-3699. *'East Coast '''338 Tate Street, 398-9464 Open 11 am to 11pm Monday-Saturday and 12pm to 11 pm on Sunday. Takes FLEX!! Spring Garden Street *'Old Town Draught House, 1205 Spring Garden Street, 379-1140 (336) 379-1140. *'''Yum Yum Better Ice Cream, 1219 Spring Garden Street, 272-8284 (336) 272-8284. Hand dipped ice cream, hot dogs, soda pop, and chips. Cash only. ATM on site. *'Jack’s Corner Mediterranean Deli', 1601 Spring Garden Street, 370-4400 (336) 370-4400. Fabulous falafel, gyros, hummus, and more *'Papa John's Pizza', 2408 Spring Garden Street, 790-0820 (336) 790-0820. NOW ACCEPTING SPARTAN FLEX!!! (Declining Balance for us old fogies.) Delivery from 10am - 3am. Minimum order: $8.00. Delivery charge: $2.22 S .Mendenhall street: The People's Perk, 551 S Mendenhall Artisan coffee, Espresso, Doughnuts, bagels and locally baked goods in a comfy eclectic space that includes local art and a living room to hang out or study. featuring Boylan sodas made with natural cane sugar, iced and hot tea and more. t Around Town Late-night *[http://www.jimmyjohns.com/ Jimmy John's ''']gourmet sandwiches, 411 Tate Street, 370-9997 (336) 370-9997. Friendly staff, great sandwiches, late night delivery. Open late Monday-Sunday, 11am-3am. *Manhattan Subs is open and will deliver until 4am. *NYP is open and will deliver until 5am. International Chinese * '''China Wok, 948 Walker Ave # D, 272-2800 (336) 272-2800. Good Chinese, offering student discounts. Close to campus. Corner of Tate Street and Walker Avenue below El Carreton. Open Monday-Thursday, 11am-11pm; Friday & Saturday, 11am-11:30pm; Sunday 12noon-11pm. 'Arabic' * Jack's Corner Mediterranean Deli, 1601 Spring Garden Street, 370-4400 (336) 370-4400. Fabulous falafel, gyros, hummus, and more. Great food for a moderate price. Open Monday-Saturday for lunch and dinner. * Cleopatra, 274-5003 1310 (336) 274-5003 1310 Westover Terrace #107 Greensboro, NC 27408. At Cleopatra's Restaurant, you will experience the best Middle Eastern ... Seafood Restaurant : Smoothie : Pita Greensboro NC : Cleopatrasrestaurant.com. It's not just a restaurant, it's an Egyptian Culinary Revolution in Greensboro. We offer eclectic Egyptian/Middle-Eastern cuisine dishes, upscale smoothie & fresh juice bar and pastries to die for. Indian *'India Palace', 413 Tate Street, 379-0744 (336) 379-0744. *'Saffron Resturant. '''1500 Mill Street #104 Greensboro, NC 27408 {| class="ts intrlu" width="100%" | valign="top"|(336) 574-3300 At a glance: lunch buffet · dinner specials · dinner menu · tandoori chicken · butter chicken 'Japanese' *'Mimi Kitchen', 2403-5 Battleground Ave, 288-8480 (336) 288-8480. Takes FLEX, delivers! Really awesome sushi with lots of variety. They also have Japanese sodas which are interesting to try. Kind of expensive, but they take FLEX so who can complain? Mexican *'La Fiesta', 1312 Bridford Parkway in the K-Mart Shopping Center. Open Monday-Thursday 11am-10:30pm; Friday & Saturday 11am-11pm; Sunday 11am-10pm. E xtremely fast service and unique dishes. The phrase "looks can be deceiving" really holds true to this place. Don't be fooled by it's appearance. Hands down the best Mexican food in Greensboro. *'San Luis''' , 1503 West Lee Street near the corner of Lee and Aycock. Open Sunday-Thursday 11am-10pm; Friday & Saturday 11am-11pm. It's always a good sign when you walk into a Mexican restaurant and it's full of Latino patrons. The menu offers variety, great value, generous portions, and fresh ingredients. Service is great and the big-screen TV plays Univision (the Spanish channel). Thai *'Thai Garden', 427 Tate Street, 274-3699 (336) 274-3699. Yummy Shrimp Pad Thai and delicious Thai iced tea. Vietnamese * Phở Hien Vuong, 4109 Spring Garden Street #1 past the Wendover Avenue overpass. Unbelieveable Vietnamese food. One of the best restaurants in Greensboro. Recently expanded. Open Monday-Saturday for lunch and dinner. . Supermarkets *'Bestway' Grocery Store- 2113 Walker Ave, 272-4264 (336) 272-4264. Bestway is an independent grocery store that also has wine and beer tastings, oftentimes cheaper than big brand stores and always worth a visit! Delivery * [http://uncg.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Outbound&u=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.jimmyjohns.com%2F 'Jimmy John's ']gourmet sandwiches, 411 Tate Street, 370-9997 (336) 370-9997. Friendly staff, great sandwiches, late night delivery. Open late Monday-Sunday, 11am-3am. * New York Pizza, 337 Tate Street, 272-8953 (336) 272-8953. Subs, pasta, pizza, sides, and more. Open late and delivers until 5 am. In the dorm Some residence halls have little kitchens you can use to cook food if you want to. My kitchenette is usually empty unless people are making popcorn or microwaving food. At the beginning of every semester I stock up on canned stuff just in case I get hungry and everything is closed or I need to pull an all-nighter or something like that. I have also learned some good recipes for jazzing up ramen noodles. This might get turned into its own article if it gets large enough. *Coffee makers can also double as ramen makers. Break the ramen in half while it is still in the bag and then put it inside the pot. Pour the powder inside the pot. Then remove the filter, pour in some water, and turn it on. The water will be boiling so the noodles will soften up and make space to put in the second part of the noodles. Make sure to gauge how much water you want and that it wont overflow with the ramen inside the pot. If you're feeling particularly lazy and don't want to wash other dishes it is possible to eat it out of the pot. *If you are having trouble with people eating in your room and leaving trash behind, consider keeping all eating (including yours) out in the hall. Not only do you meet more people this way, you don't have to empty your trash can every day, and you can concentrate on enjoying your meal instead of eating while doing something else. *If you add cut up viena sausages to your ramen you can get a more balanced meal and better flavor. *When you are making ramen, put an egg in the boiling water along with the ramen. It's nutritious AND delicious. Freshman Eating Freshman year I remember going to the caf a lot and blowing all of my FLEX on Chick-fil-A later at night when the caf was closed. I also bought tons of candy and such. Sophomore Eating I mostly go to the EUC directly after class so I can get there before all the other people that just got out of class. The Bryan building has a really good sandwich place and a section for people to eat quietly while studying which is really helpful. Best of all they take DB. Junior/Senior Eating Category:Food By the time you reach Junior/Senior year you will probably be sick and tired of all of the on campus food options. It's best to travel down to Tate St. and check out New York Pizza, China Wok, Jimmy Johns, etc. Category:Article stubs